Mission Rising
by Banshi13
Summary: Malek's protege has finally been given her first spy mission, but the danger is great. Will both realize that their relationship has moved beyond the mentorstudent stage, or will Rya leave without knowing what she's left behind? Story is finished, pleas


So. I had Malek running around in my head for a long while. He is my favorite Tok'ra, and I wish that they would bring him back for just one more episode, but I don't see that happening. But yes, I had Malek running around in my head, and I had to write something for him. He always struck me as the strong, silent type with a strong, silent woman right behind him, and I really wanted to write him with someone because he's Malek and he deserves it.

Everyone follow me here? Good.

Okay, so, here is my work of fiction, dedicated to Malek. While Malek, Delek, Lantesh, Jolinar, Sina, and the rest of the Tok'ra are the property of Gekko Corp., and MGM, the character of Rya is not. Rya is mine. I made her. Mine, mine, mine.

And Maleks'.

So, now that the disclaimer has been given, I say on with the story man! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

The hazel eyes of the Tok'ra grazed over the crystalline walls of the cavern that had been his home for months now. The Risa system was perfect for his team of resistance fighters. Far enough away and deserted enough that it would not interest the Goa'uld in the slightest. There were no humans there to conquer or to make slaves or hosts out of. Here, they were safe.

At least for the time being.

At the moment, he was on somewhat of a 'break', if anyone around there ever had a break. After a rather heated argument with Sina in a meeting, it was suggested to him that perhaps he needed some sleep. A perfectly logical assessment as he could not remember the last time he'd had a good, solid, undisturbed rest. Of course he, being who he was, resisted steadfastly at first, until Delek himself had said that his friend was in obvious need of a nap. Any animosity forgotten, Malek had nodded his head and walked silently out of the room, feeling the stares of his brethren on him as he retreated.

So, now on his pallet he sat, staring straight ahead of him, wanting beyond belief to fall asleep but knowing that his mind was far too active and awake to do so. It was because of this that he didn't miss the soft footsteps just outside his chambers, or what served as his chambers. It really was a small room, but the Tok'ra did not have a need or use for elaborate rooms and such. Not when they had to keep moving every few months or so to keep away from ever-present Goa'uld spies. He waited for the person to keep walking, but after a few minutes of no movement, a small smile crept over Malek's face.

"I am not asleep yet, Rya. You may enter." A few moments later, a woman, about his age in human years entered quietly into his room. She was a vision of beauty if Malek had ever seen one. Long brown hair, wrapped elegantly in a bun with a simple hair pin gave her an older, grown up look, while a gown of blue, beige, and dark brown wrapped around a petite and slender, yet muscular frame, gave the impression that she belonged within a royal house. Her eyes were as green as the forests of Kheb, and her skin was the sandy color of Kallana's plains. Malek rarely allowed himself to digest her beauty so openly, but at the moment, he was too tired to care.

"You look as though you've risen from the dead," she murmured, stopping just inside the entrance to his chambers. It was rare for her to even venture into his room. When she did, she normally stayed a respectful distance away from wherever he was. That was only one of the many things that mystified and attracted her to him at the same time; how she could be so thoughtful and caring, and at the same time be so timid to show it.

"I feel not far from it," he answered, sitting up straighter, "did they send you to check on me?"

"Who?"

"Delek, the rest of the Risan Council."

"No. I only heard that there was an argument and that you'd left. I came here to see if everything was all right," she answered, giving him a vague once over, "I also came for another reason, but that matter can wait." She gathered the layered skirts around her legs and leaned against the wall. "What were you discussing?"

Malek's head hung a little. He hated this subject, even though he had a strong opinion on it. "Our alliance with the Tau'ri and the Rebel Jaffa."He saw Rya nod through the curls drooping from his tired head. She knew both sides of the argument well, though never really knew where she stood on the matter. "Sina believes the alliance must stand. I believe we can no longer afford to send messages half way across the galaxy telling those who have not fought for a quarter as long as we have our plans or courses of action . . . Anise agreed with Sina, Torran refused to take sides, Selmac is not here to deliberate, and Delek only saw fit to cease the tension." He stood up slowly and stole a glance at Rya, who was watching him closely. "I've wanted to take part in the meetings the High Council has been holding for some time now, but I'm here, and unable to give my opinion."

"Both sides have valid points," Rya offered smoothly, but Malek shook his head. "Perhaps a few years ago, when we had first met each other. But the alliance is not an alliance anymore. It is more like a child checking in with his parent to ensure he is not breaking any rules. And _we_ are the children in this case, and the Tau'ri, the parent. It should be the other way around."

"Due to the circumstances of our treaty, the Tau'ri have a right to know what we are doing," Rya stated. "It was part of the agreement."

"The greatest weapon we have is secrecy," Malek growled, his stubborn fire becoming fueled once more, "the more people we must tell of our intentions, the more danger we are in." He was glad to see that Rya nodded her head at that, and his frustration lessened somewhat. "We have survived centuries simply because we have stuck to our ways. After we allied with the Tau'ri our numbers have decreased dramatically."

"But that is not their fault," Rya interjected, "they did not give the system lords our locations. They did not betray us in anyway. How could they have? They don't know where we are most of the time."

"Not intentionally, no," Malek countered, "but activating the stargate to see them, using this GDO which has a frequency they can match and track . . . these are the small things that lead to enormous problems in the future." He clasped his hands behind his back, not knowing what else to do and simply stood there. "What is the second reason you are here?" He asked suddenly. A cheap tactic but he knew that if he caught Rya off guard, there would be little she could do to sway the discussion back to the topic at hand.

"I told you. It could wait."

It didn't stop her from trying though, which gratified Malek somewhat. However, his curiosity and interest peeked now, he pressed further.

"And it has waited." He watched her fidgit under his gaze and frowned slightly. That wasn't a good sign. She hardly ever showed discomfort during a conversation. Normally she was the epitome of grace under fire during conversation. Not the case here, it would seem. "Rya?" he prodded gently. When she still refused to speak, he walked softly over to her, holding out a hand to engage her. He refused to allow his worry to speak through his voice. "Rya, what is wrong?"

He could tell that she was trying to get up the nerve to speak. He'd never seen her like this before. She was naturally shy and quiet around him, but never before had he seen her shake as she was now. She actually looked frightened.

"I'll be leaving in a few days," she finally managed to get out, looking up at him, "for a mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone." She clasped his hand tightly, pursing her lips. "The council notified me two days ago."

"Where will you be?" Malek asked uneasily. Rya had been on missions before, but they had been simple ones, most of the time traveling between Tok'ra bases for one reason or another. This did not sound like something she'd done before.

"Baals' territory," she swallowed, her trembling beginning to ease away. Malek tugged her gently toward him and she went surprisingly easily. Not that he was weak, but she normally withdrew herself from physical contact, never being quite comfortable with it. Now though, a reassuring embrace was something she desperately needed, especially coming from Malek. "Word has spread among his followers that he is looking for another slave. The High Council is hoping that placing me at the right place and time will-"

"I will speak to the council," Malek interrupted, "you are not ready for this. Look at you; you're terrified."

"I am not terrified because of the mission," she answered, stunning Malek, "I am frightened . . . because I . . . because . . . " her head dipped slightly and she fell silent for a moment. When she looked back up, Malek could tell that Rya's host had taken over.

"Hello Malek," Marn greeted lightly, "we rarely speak, you and I."

"A pleasure to meet with you when the time arises, but, Marn . . . why are you speaking to me? What is Rya so frightened of that she cannot tell me?"

"Malek, you are a wise Tok'ra. Full of promise, and you have matured well. However, you must understand that Rya is still young in comparison to you. She only took me as a host a decade ago. She is one of the last of the youngest generation of Tok'ra."

"I fail to understand what this has to do with her fear. I have mentored her in everything she needs to know. She shows great promise to be a future leader of the Tok'ra one day." The confusion on his face was enough to make Marn laugh out loud. "As she stated, it is not the mission she fears, but the prospect of not seeing _you_ again terrifies her greatly."

"I do not understand."

"You have trained her, taught her, been her friend, listened to her when she needed someone to speak to, given her strength when she thought herself weak. She admires you, looks up to you a great deal. When she was a protégé of yours, this was explainable. However, she has grown much in the last two years. Even running weapons and supplies to other bases can strengthen ones character. As you have come to see since that time. I feel what she feels, Malek. I also see what she see's and hear what she hears. Do not think that because we are at war we must hide what we feel to protect ourselves." She squeezed Malek's hand, which remarkably had not left that of Rya's host. "She needs you very much, Malek. Do not deny her what you yourself have wanted for years now." Before he could answer her, Marn's head lowered. When it was raised again, the glowing eyes of a Tok'ra in control greeted him.

"I am sorry," Rya instantly said, trying pull herself from Malek's grasp. But he held firm, not willing to let her go. "You've nothing to apologize for, Rya. I understand now."

"I am embarrassed . . . "

"Do not be."

"I am," Rya ceased trying to pull away from Malek but could not look him in the eye, "there is so much going on, friends are dying every day, the Goa'uld are hunting us with every ashrack they can summon and . . . and here I am making a fool of myself."

"You have not made a fool of yourself, Rya," Malek soothed, with a voice that was foreign to him, "in fact, you have done what many take years to do. You have shown your true feelings, something that many of us have forgotten how to do. You have not yet been hardened by war. Most of us have." He tugged her body closer to him, to show that he was not uncomfortable with the situation. Far from it actually. He'd always seen Rya as special, but his war-hardened nature had kept him from pursuing a relationship with anyone he met. This girl though, had always entranced him. To have such strength behind a quiet voice like hers and beauty that rivaled all. He'd never seen the like, and knew he never would again. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her and marveled at how well she fit against his body. A perfect match, in his opinion.

"For someone who rarely allows physical contact, you seem quite capable of it," Rya's muffled voice came from his tunic. A ripple of laughter vibrated against her cheek and she smiled against his chest. "That was odd."

"What was?"

"Your laugh. It's so rare to even see you smile. For you to laugh, I thought would take a miracle."

"Then we must be grateful that I have received such a miracle," he replied, surprised at his quickness. Then again, being around Lantesh and Jolinar so much and hearing every line that passed between the two, he'd stowed away a couple of good lines that Lantesh had said to his mate.

"I am frightened," she murmured, "not of the mission. But Baal . . . he does scare me. I'm not sure why when Anubis is much more powerful than he."

"For the position that you will have to fill within Baals' ranks, it is logical to be fearful," Malek answered, "I'm frightened too."

"Why?" Rya looked up at him, eyes not understanding the reasoning, "you will be here, not there."

"I will be frightened for you," Malek answered simply, "Baal takes great pleasure in his work as a system lord." He brushed his finger delicately against her chin, "almost as much as he takes within his slaves." He swallowed, not liking the thought of Baal with his arms around Rya. "I can talk to the council. Our numbers are dwindling, but you should not have to bare this burden."

Shaking her head, Rya said, "I need to do this. I've done all I can, learned all I can here and on runs. The Tok'ra have asked for my help, and this is what I have been waiting for. Perhaps not exactly the kind of mission that I'd hoped to receive, but the intelligence I'll be gathering will undoubtedly help our cause. Someone has to do it. If it helps the rebellion, then it will be worth everything I will go through." She felt Malek's arms tighten around her, and she allowed herself to fully enjoy the protection they made her feel enveloped in.

"I wish we had more time together before I have to leave," she murmured.

"We will make do with what time we have." Malek pulled back and gently kissed her on her head, lingering there for a moment, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. "Have you eaten today?" She shook her head slightly. "Then we will remedy that now. We can also discuss this job you've accepted. Perhaps I can be of some use to you."

"I'd like that," she answered shyly, allowing him to lead her from his quarters and out into the hallway. The site of Malek with someone on his arm caused more than a few heads to turn, and even more to openly stare, but neither seemed bothered by this fact. They simply continued to converse in low tones, smiling at those they passed as they walked along to find food.

And so the time went. After a light meal, and a meeting that Malek had to attend, the two were inseparable for the rest of the day. For a time, they feel back into the mentor/protégé roles that had so often occupied their characters as they discussed various things that would help Rya in her espionage attempt. Malek even constructed a short test out of thin air to ensure both himself and her that she was ready for anything that may occur. When night fell and the guard changed, they were still walking about, talking about anything that came to mind. They soon wound up just outside Malek's chambers and spent a few minutes leaning against the crystal wall finishing their conversation.

"Well," Rya finally pushed off the wall, "I should go. I have much to do tomorrow." She lingered though. She didn't want to leave Malek's side; it was to comfortable, and comforting. She'd only ever known him as the hard, unemotional, war-torn man. Never had she imagined that there could be such a soft side to him. His eyes and smile should have told her, but she never dared to look close enough to really see.

"Don't . . . " it was more of a question then a statement, a kind of request that stopped Rya in her tracks.

"Don't?" she repeated, wondering if he meant what she thought he did.

"Don't leave. Stay with me," he asked. He kept his distance, not wanting to force her in anyway, but he didn't want her to leave. If she was going to be going off on some damned spy mission in a couple of days, he wanted to be with her every waking (and sleeping) moment.

"Malek I don't know . . . I don't know if I can . . . do that," she stammered. She received a blank look for a moment, and then confusion hit her as a wide smile spread across the man's face. "No, Rya. Not for that reason, you misunderstand. I apologize. I want you to be with me as much as possible before you leave," he explained, reaching for her hand, "I will be the perfect gentleman. Nothing will happen that you do not initiate. And even then, serious consideration will be given to the topic at hand." His hand still out, he waited patiently for her to make her decision. "Do not feel as if you must," he reassured her, "I am not Baal, and this is not an order. If you wish to go to your quarters, I will say good night now and see you tomorrow . . . "

Rya was still chewing on that thought. She wanted to stay with him, and she knew that Malek was as good as his word. He would never force her into something she wasn't alright with. She trusted him implicitly. It was herself she didn't trust.

Go with him, Rya 

Marn? The host's voice wasn't as foreign to her as it had been to Malek. Unlike most of the Tok'ra, Rya had routine conversations with her host. The two got along very well, and the woman had never steered her wrong.

Go with him, Rya. Your fears are stopping you. Don't let them. 

I do not trust myself around him, Marn 

Trust Malek. He will know what your true comfort level is. He would not allow you to do something so foolish as to throw yourself at him. You are young, as is your relationship, and his experience in having one. 

And if something does happen? 

Better with him, than with the one you will be serving soon, don't you believe? 

Well that, Rya certainly could not argue against. If something were to happen this night or the next, she would want it to be with Malek. Slowly, with a less amount of uncertainty than she'd had, she accepted Malek's hand. He could feel her hesitation, and reassured her with a nod, ushering her into his quarters, where he flatted the sleeping mat, and allowed her to settle first. When he lay beside her, he had only to open his arm up to invite her in, and she was quickly making herself comfortable, holding onto him as though he were a life preserver. And in some ways he was. Just as she was to him. She fell asleep almost instantly. But Malek stayed away, gazing at the top of her head in the dim lighting. It was only when his host urged him to sleep that he closed his eyes, hoping that when he awoke, Rya would still be there next to him.


End file.
